


Dynamics of a Flock

by GStarshine



Series: Archangel Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explanations, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation between Dean and Michael after Michael tried to kill Dean.</p><p>Small exploration of flock dynamics in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamics of a Flock

Michael dropped Dean and flew to back to stand by the bed, Sam settled a hand in Michael’s feathers, “Castiel, take Dean. I’ll calm them down and we’ll be out soon.” Castiel bowed his head and took Dean from the room quickly.

They landed on the bed in Dean’s room. Dean moaned and Castiel instantly healed the damage done to Dean’s back and his throat, “We did try to warn you Dean.”

Dean rubbed his eyes, “I know. I just didn’t think he would attack me.”

“I highly doubt Sam would have said anything if they were just going to complain about waking up.” Castiel said standing next to the bed, “If Sam hadn’t been awake you would have been killed. I wouldn’t be able to get you away in time and wouldn’t have enough power to bring you back once Michael smote you.”

Dean looked up at Castiel with wide eyes, “He really would have killed me? I just woke them up!”

Castiel shook his head, “He didn’t see you as you. Only as a threat to his flock.”

There was a knock at the door and Dean frowned, “Come in?” Michael opened the door and walked in to stand at the end of the bed. Dean blinked, “You knocked.”

Michael snorted, “I’ve been told it’s polite to before entering a space that is classified as another’s.”

Dean let out a quick laugh, “Yeah, it is. I’ve just never had an angel actually pay attention to human mannerisms.” Castiel blushed.

Michael nodded, “Sam taught Lucifer and I human things so we could blend in rather than make a scene.” He glanced to Castiel and his current position guarding Dean, defiant even facing an Archangel. Michael smiled, “Relax Castiel. I came to apologize not to harm him.” The younger angel looked surprised but Michael ignored his shock in favor of looking to Dean, “I know you weren’t aware of the situation but I would like to apologize for almost killing you. Even if it could have been prevented by listening to Sam.”

Dean blinked, “Well thanks for the apology and the bonus scolding.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Sam was under the impression that Castiel has not talked to you much about flock, is that correct?” 

Castiel nodded, “We have never come across anything that needed me to explain flock dynamics. I hadn’t attempted to explain anything until last night.”

Michael looked down to Dean who nodded in confirmation, “Well I’ll tell you the basics so you can avoid another near death experience like this mornings.”

Dean snorted but settled in to listen, “That would be good.”

Michael nodded and went to lean against the wall, “First of all the Archangelic flock is different from those of the other angels. Originally it only consisted of myself, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. However when Lucifer fell; Gabriel disappeared and Raphael refused to continue holding the traditions and flock mentality we had when we were all together. Now I have Lucifer back and I’ve integrated Sam into the flock.” He looked to be considering something, “Actually he fell into his flock role rather easily.”

“You’re getting off topic. Start with these roles.” He prompted.

Michael nodded, “Well in most flocks there are 10-20 angels and the primary roles are shared by several. The leaders of the flock are responsible for the flock’s safety. There are healers who are responsible for the health of the flock. But the real power behind the flock is the one who are essentially the mothers. Which is what role your brother fell into.” Michael held up his hand at Dean’s grin, “Please don’t give him too much of a hard time about it. He has so much uncertainty when it comes to his place with us. Especially after he ascended from seraph to Archangel.”

Dean grimaced, “Yeah, some of that is probably my doing. After all the shit went down that lead to the apocalypse I questioned his every move and said some pretty nasty things.” He nodded decisively, “I’ll leave this be. But tell me so I’ll know what to stay away from.”

Michael smiled softly, “The mothers, as I said, are the real power behind the flock. They understand each member both inside and out of the role they have. They keep us together, solves internal conflict, and we follow their orders almost without question unless it interferes with our primary roles. Like I said, usually it would be shared among several angels of a flock but as it stands now Sam is our sole mother figure with both I and Lucifer sharing the leader role.”

Dean blinked, “Huh, well Sam has always been into the whole understanding thing. Making friends with monsters and wanting to always ‘talk about our feelings’.” He looked up at Michael, “So you actually listen to him completely?”

“Unless it interferes with our safety then yes.” Michael stated, “For example this morning. If Lucifer hadn’t already had Sam safe and you hadn’t lowered your gaze I most likely would not have listened and killed you.” He leveled his gaze fully on Dean, “And you really can’t try to wake us like that again.” He said sternly, “We sleep like that for safety and comfort. Intrusion of any kind will result in the same reaction.”

Dean nodded, “I get that. But if I need to wake you how am I supposed to get through?”

“Pray to one of us.” Michael said, “As Sam’s brother and my vessel you’ll have a more direct line to the two of us. Even to Lucifer to some extent, since he’s mated to Sam. We essentially shut down in sleep but prayers still get through. We’ll be able to recognize you.”

Dean nodded again his eyes fixed on the door for a second, “I can do that.” All of a sudden the lights went out with a dying whir, “What the hell?” Dean asked, feeling around on his bed stand for his flashlight. He flicked it on and shone it at Cas to see the angel blushing before flicking the light to Michael.

“It would seem that our brothers were finally able to have reunion sex.” Michael said bluntly.

Dean shuddered, “And what, they blew the power?”

Michael looked around as if just noticing the lights were out, “I would seem so. Angel’s orgasm with what is basically an explosion of their grace.”

Dean held up his hands, “Dude I don’t want to know. They must have taken out the generators. Damn.”

“Can you turn them back on Dean?” Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head, “No, Sam is the one who studied up on that stuff to keep it all running.” He looked up to Michael, “Can you go tell him to get up and fix the generator?”

Michael gave a soft snort, “I highly doubt he will do so after that. They usually don’t like to see anyone else until their done with their ‘afterglow’.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Well tell them if they don’t go fix the generators I will barge in there and use the banishing sigil to get their asses moving.”

Michael looked surprised, “Is that really necessary?”

Deans stood from the bed, “Yes, it is. I’m hungry and I will need the power on to cook my breakfast.”

Michael frowned but nodded, “Very well.” He looked to Castiel, “While I’m doing this please go retrieve the one currently in charge of Heaven. We will need to speak with them.”

Castiel looked at his with wide eyes, “You want me to go?” he asked, “Are you sure?”

Michael looked unimpressed, “Yes. Hence why I told you to go. Bring them back here.” He said before disappearing to Sam and Lucifer. “Well isn’t this sweet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Things will be explained further as needed. Questions or suggestions, feel free to comment.


End file.
